


The life between Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: The right one to you [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Almost Perfect, Careful with this, Eustass was good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Law watch series, M/M, Real Life, domestic life, it was worth it, romantic, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Drabbles that are not necessarily linked to each other by the curious couple that form Eustass and Trafalgar through different situations of daily life. Mostly cute.But life isn't that good. Isn't it, love?





	1. A dance and too much television

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458857) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The life between Eustass Kid and Trafalgar** **Law**

**A dance and too much television**

 

 

 

 

Eustass looks at him as if he had another head, Law continues with his own thing without caring too much about the other's expression

_“Look at me, Look at me now”_

Kid denies while hiding an amused smile. Ok, if it's funny. He never would have expected it from Torao. Since he came a day humming something incomprehensible he must have anticipated it ...

He had become a kpop fan .

_“NOW BURN BABY BURN”_

The redhead tries hard not to laugh too much. Trafalgar is singing a satanic rite to his eyes but he feels so happy with what he does not dare interrupt him. He half understands the lines in English, the only ones that Law pronounces at least in an understandable way.

He laughs to himself, simply enjoying the view. He's still a big ass, but it's definitely his.

He stays like a fool observing him for a long time, trying to master a choreography that seems sexy to the other.

Maybe later he'll try to convince him to dance in the room.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar opens his mouth and closes it again. Repeat the action several times while clenching his fists with anger.

What the fuck was going on?

The screen in front of him continues showing the credits, and he feels stupid.

.

.

.

Eustass is resting, finally, after a horrible week. He is so relaxed, so at peace in that instant that the sound of his phone irritates him.

It was bursting the blow bubble.

Answer the call, frowning as never before.

_—You better be dying ...—_ he growls, but there's no sound.

Wait a minute.

Nothing.

Start worrying

— Trafalgar? — He calls, frightened.

—MOFFAT IS A SON OF A BITCH!  

He pushes the phone away from his face at the scream. A tic is born in his left eye.

— I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS FOR HIM TO GO OUT WITH THIS SHIT.

The redhead runs a hand over his face. Oh crap. Was that day already? So soon?

—Take it easy

— DO NOT TELL ME TO “TAKE IT EASY”.

Eustass does not interfere again. He only hears him complain. He sighs to himself, getting up from the couch where he had settled.

He needs a drink.

— Can you even believe it? It was not a metaphor ... It was she. All this time...

—The East Wind — murmurs with beer in hand.

—Exactly.

—But really? To Watson?

—Oh do not make me think about that bitch.

He conceals a smile. Trafalgar is doing it again. Telling the whole story, ruining all surprise ...

—And then Myc went and fuck with that damn old woman—listen he says, sounds so offended that he cannot help but mock him about it

—You know that Mycroft is not as young as he looks, right? — says Kid

—Mycroft could be 100 years old and still give me to him without thinking twice... My body is his.

Eustass frowns suddenly.

—For God, Law. Is there someone with whom you would not cheat on me? — growls, annoyed

—I would never give Sanji my ass— he admits, honestly, as he pours himself a glass of water. —Maybe If he offered me his…

—TRAFALGAR.

—But back to the topic ... I still think that Mycroft should stay with Greg —continue.

Kid just listens to him. The idea of seeing the new chapter of Sherlock is discarded. For what? He must forget what Trafalgar said before.

All spoiler.

— Then he died?

— Knowing Mark, I could almost doubt it, but we all saw it ... I mean. Myc would lend to that, as with Sherlock ... But Greg. My detective is too transparent.

The redhead tries hard not to say anything about that last thing.

—Did you finally let off steam?

Silence again

—I think so...

—You should call only in emergencies, Torao—reminds him

—Eustass—ya. If I did not call you for this kind of thing, honestly, when would you call me?

It is his turn to remain silent.

None speaks.

—I think that finally I will resume the series that you recommended me.

It does not give names. It does not need more information. Trafalgar Spoiler—Crazy—Law is a dangerous bastard.

He does not hear anything on the other side of the line, and that confuses him.

—Trafalgar? Do you still ...? — murmurs

—Sara comes back and dies at the end of the third season —he listens before hanging up.

As soon as he distinguishes the finished call tone, the tic returns.

— MOTHERFUCKER!


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The life between Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law**

**An Unexpected Meeting**

 

 

 

 

He is not sure how they got there, or how he has been persuaded by the cook. Take one more sip of his glass. He does not like liquor, not too much.

_"Too bad for the brain"_  he says to himself, leaving the glass aside.

Kid keeps saying that he's just being too fussy, Law rolls his eyes while listening to the music.

It's a surprise, really. Eustass has a talent for dancing, and not two left feet as he always believed.

— Law, do not you think to dance?

The brunette denies with a smile on his face, which makes the other frown.

 

— Hey, Trafalgar ... Will not you take anything else? —Asks Sanji from the kitchen, where he prepares more drinks.

— I'd prefer smoking—replies the oldest, ironical.

Ace has stopped the ear.

— Do you really want to do it?

And Law wonders again how h3 got there, but not too much.

He had more fun than he had ever before and he is fine with it.  

Franky has fallen first, saying something like he has worked too much the past nights.

No one has believed that much.

Trafalgar breaks his self-imposed rules that night. He is too comfortable, he has to admit it.

Ace and Sanji are the first to fall, and for his personal satisfaction, it's up to he to see Kid walk taking care of the pair with everything and that he has taken as much or more than they did.

And it's funny.

Maybe he'll tease the redhead for weeks after that.

When he finishes his only drink he gets up from his seat and walks to the other. He calls him by touching his shoulder and when he turns to see him he kisses him.

Kid looks at him with surprise for a few seconds when they separate.

— Thank you...

The redhead smiles widely.

— I love you.

Law pretends not to blush. Kid lets out a laugh as he rolls it with his arms.

— It's alcohol

— Whatever you say, Torao ...

.

.

.


	3. A sad day

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The life between Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law**

**A sad day**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar just listens to them discuss, closes his eyes while stifling a sigh. He does not want to be there. He does not want to hear any of that.

—It was your fault ... In the end. Everything has been your fault. 

The screams continue for several minutes. Law manages to sneak out of the house. He has taken his backpack, trusting that he has what it takes not to return until late at night. He sighs as he feels his eyes moisten.  

_"It always happens..._  " he says, while taking the first taxi that crosses him.

He does not even know what he has said to the driver, or what he has answered. They travel in silence until their destination, and the young one feels a peace to reach him the moment he sets foot in his university.

Walk to his favorite place. The library.

He does not consider himself a nerd, he must admit, but he feels a secret love for that place. Find the most secluded corner and hide there the rest of the afternoon. His phone has been turned off at some point during the journey during which he has spoken with Eustass about his current situation.  

He has headache. Has he cried too much? He is not too worried about it at the time. Rest his face on the table, and mentally review everything he have learned recently.

Spend the rest of the day like this. Does not eat. He does not sleep. His body demands attention but he ignores his system.  

He takes his glasses out of his backpack and starts reading everything he has been accumulating recently.

The clock outside the building shows more 7.30 at night.

He has not entered any class in the whole day. He has no intention of answering anything to anyone. Or see anyone, really.

At 9:15 the librarian reminds her that it is time to close. He gathers his belongings and leaves only to settle on the nearest fences he found.

At 9:45 he notes as someone drops a paper bag in front of his eyes. He looks up to meet the amber eyes of his boyfriend, who looks at him from above with some anger.

He watches it quickly. Unkempt clothes, dirty boots. Would he have been giving out of work again? The wild hair and the drops of sweat on his forehead ...

—Eustass-ya.

—... I knew you would still be here ...

The brunette bites his lip as soon as he hears the youngest man's voice. Kid looks attentively, without saying anything else. He sits on one side of the shorter one and places him in his arms. He embraces it protectively and jealously.

—Stupid. I was worried — he says, while caressing his head.

Listening to the other's attempts to not break down managed to break something in him.  

—Everything will be fine ...— he murmurs, feeling stupid.

Kid never knew how to act in situations like that.  

—I'm here.

And without knowing it, he always said that that Trafalgar needed to hear.

Until his words wasn’t enough for him.

Their love wasn't enough for any of them.

.

.

.


	4. Like April and Jackson

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The life between Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law**

**Like**   **April**   **and Jackson**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar stares at the screen. So much that Eustass begins to worry. One hand passes in front of the other, and it is removed from a swipe.

—That would be you and me— says Law, without seeing him.

The redhead looks at the screen. He frowns. Recognize the series that the other sees with some difficulty.

What the hell?

— You would leave me planted in the altar? — it whispers, distrustful.

The brunette takes the pillow and hits it with it after pausing the scene.  

—No, moron-ya... Wait. Why do you assume that I would be the one who would plant you? — he asks, smiling with mockery.

—It is typical of you—responds with simplicity the other, returning the blow with the pillow. He sits next to him on the sofa.

He has returned from work minutes before, past midnight, and found his boyfriend in the living room watching Grey's Anatomy. _Again._

Trafalgar puts his head on his shoulder, Kid puts an arm around him as he smiles.

—I did not understand the point— observes Eustass, suddenly interested.

—They broke up, even when they were meant to be together.

Eustass looks at the screen. The frozen image of a red-haired girl looking with love at a boy with gray/green eyes, is suddenly resplendent.

— Then you think that we will separate? — he murmurs, confused, looking at the other.

The older one keeps staring at the screen.

—Eventually—responds.

He frowns.

—Torao—growls, sinking his nose into the other's hair—Do not joke with that

—I do not.

—We will not separate.

Trafalgar releases him a little. And leave a kiss on his lips.

—We will… Someday... And when that happens ... We'll be like them—he says confidently, while looking at the screen again after continuing by putting play.

—Will you marry another man?— Growls the other irritably, looking at the poor guy who was left at the altar.

—I might try—says him, smiling.

As soon as he notices his boyfriend's discomfort, he lets out a laugh. It fits better by his side and kisses Kid’s neck.

—I would try to marry him... And you would prevent it because you still love me. And I will run away with you because I still love you too.

The redhead's expression softens then. Trafalgar smiles to himself.

—You will try to kill my promised —continue

—Ex promised— he says, perfectly imagining his fist in the face of a certain green-haired man.

—So you admit it? It’s just an idea— jokes Trafalgar

—Punching the face of Roronoa is always a good idea—replies Eustass, smiling.

The brunette smiles equally, sinking into place. Suddenly happy.

—Interesting—mutters to himself

—What? — questions Eustass

—I never mentioned Zoro. But he might be a good match for me. Isn't he?

Eustass curses under his breath

.

.

.


	5. Before that day

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The life between Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law**

**Before that day**

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar only sees coming and going. He cannot help but disconnect when he feels the familiar nonconformity settle on his chest.

_"I'm not interested_  " says  " _I do not care"_

And the mantra that years before would have served to prevent further damage to his heart is useless then.

Look at the beautiful tree that Eustass has already placed in his room. He feels jealous to see him smile at his work.

Had he ever looked like this before? So happy.

Trafalgar feels broken.

And when he hears the other humming happier notes, he just feels more sinking.

He **is** unhappy.

There is no worse time than these.  _He knows._

It is sad to have dinner every year noticing an absence.

But it's worse when the table is full, when is decorated for photos, and even so, remembering how happy they were, loneliness shines in their eyes.

The deaths had left his family for some time ... And he did not know if it was good or bad.

Eustass says something about inviting him home _that_ night, but the brunette denies saying that it is a family date.

The simplicity with which he responds unsettles him.

—That's why I invite you ... You are my family.

Law would like to match that emotion.

Smiles without joy, and pretends not to care about it.

That only has sunk him more

_"It doesn’t matter"_    repeats, looking at the tree without really seeing it   " _It's just one more day ..."_

The lights that seek to fill his heart with warmth only depress him. The rhythmic illuminate turns off blinking to flicker his emotion

He was happy to spend that time with his boyfriend. He was sure that being there he would not think about that ... But it had turned out to be worse.

Being there without really being Trafalgar wondered if it really was worth all that.

Eustass could always find someone better than him.

He doesn’t need him at all.

But worse than that... He doesn't fill his heart with the same joy anymore.

From his seat, the redhead looks at the pain adorning the gray orbs and curses himself for not knowing what to say.

He is afraid to screw it up.

He fears that he feels worse.

Trafalgar has turned out to be quite an experience. Strong character but pure sensitivity.

A bad word in that state of sadness and Kid honestly feared the results.

They needed to kill the silence. But they were afraid to kill what they had in the process.

They stayed that way the rest of the day. Without saying anything.

Hours later Eustass just sees him go out and questions for the rest of the day if that was correct.

Trafalgar is not the same again after that day. And there he knows that he screwed up...

.

.

.

 


	6. "Afuera"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The life between Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law**

  “ **Afuera”**

 

 

 

 

**_—Love is temporary—_ **

 

 

Trafalgar is not sorry for his attitude during the last days, and Eustass does not seem interested in discussing it either. They look at each other with intensity for seconds that could well be years.

All the love they have seems to vanish from their pupils, and they only observe hatred in their opposite eyes.

How did they come to this? Since when is the real moment when all fall apart? 

The brunette is the first to bite his lips, as soon as he notices the need to continue discussing.

 _"Shut up"_    he ordains himself.

Eustass has a frown, an involuntary gesture that has become so characteristic of him since he met the oldest. Since they share his emotions in this way.

—If you have something to say, just do it—loose it, pissed off.

Law looks at him coldly.

— **I have nothing more to say** _to you._

Kid opens his eyes in surprise, clenching his fists.

— Don’t joke with that, Torao.

 _"Do not you dare say it. Don't you dare to leave me"_    the redhead screams in his mind.

—I'm not joking, Kid.

 _"Shut up, just shut up"_    he keeps saying the older one.

—Are you breaking up with me? — questions, slowly.

A choked voice. A feeling that fails to understand ...

—I had enough of you—is the response of the other.

He wants to hit him. That face, beautiful in his eyes, wants to grind him to blows.

Then he understands it.

Or he believe he did.

—You're not the only one fed up with this— he says rudely.

 _"Stop"_    He then begs the dark man's mind, and he is no longer for himself.

**It does not have a solution.**

It's the only thing Kid can think of at that moment.

—I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you! — the youngest continues, and now nothing stops him.

That non-existent filter that characterizes him takes control of his words. And it takes everything out.

Everything he ever thought about him, and even all that he never really felt for him.

—Do you even see what you made me do?! I left everything for you!

—No, you didn't.

—I did what I could!

—Do you think I care what you feel?  No more! Never again—is what irritated Law responds.

But even then, he tried.

He _did_ try... Right?

—I still love you.

—No, you don't...

—Trafalgar...

—Leave me, Eustass... Please. Just go.

And the other does it.

He does not think it twice.

There is no doubt

Eustass does not stop.

They are breaking each other.

One way or another.

He is not even sure if they can fix it in the moment.

He wants to think that all they need is time.

He can't understand him at the moment.

 

Then he met another guy. One that was everything he had at the moment. So he did tried to please Law again. As he think he always did. He tried at least… Forget him. Leave him be as he always wanted. 

Eustass Kid leave him as Trafalgar Law wanted.

_Because that is way he wanted that night. Isn’t?_

He never understood.

Trafalgar never said it.

_**"Stay with me...  Stay with me"** _

He was broken.

They both were.

They were right.

 

**It does not have a solution.**

 

 

 ** _“And suddenly..._**  

**_You are very lonely”_ **

 

 

 


End file.
